Hanyo Experiment
by sorrowful1
Summary: A crazy looking man, along with his demons, assaults Setsuna in order to use her for an experiment and injects her with a wierd liquid. What does it do? Read and find out Disclaimer: i don't own Mahou Sensei Negima
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever, so flames in the reviews are wanted, thankyou.

Summary: A crazy looking man, along with his demons, assults Setsuna in order to use her for an experiment and injects her with a wierd liquid. What does it do? Read and find out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanyo Experiment

Chapter 1

It was another morning at Mahora academy, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and demon blood and carnage splattered the forest floor. There in the middle of it all stood our favorite 16 year old swordsmen, Setsuna Sakurazaki, surrounded by blood thirsty demons.

Setsuna clutched her upper right arm in pain as blood poured out from a nasty cut. She dodged to a side, barely avoiding an attack from a strong demon.

'Damn_, there's a lot of them today, and they're strong to, what the hell is going on here!?' _She swung her sword and killed another demon that was directly in front of her, but more kept on coming.

"_**You don't know when to quit, do you hanyo? C'mon, just give up so we can go home, I'm **__**Frea**__**ken hungry!" **_Said a rather nasty looking one

"Silence!" _Slash_, there goes another demon. "Tell me, what is it you are after? Because if it's ojousama, I guarantee none of you none of you will leave here alive!"

A demon appeared from behindand managed to stab through Setsuna's shoulder _**"Just surrender, and come with us hanyo! Our master requests your presence." **_

Setsuna gritted her teeth and pulled herself free from the sword. "You call this a request?"

_Slash and another one is down _"and why does your master want me anyways?" No answer came, and the battle raged on

More time passed and still, more came, Setsuna was bleeding heavily and her vision was getting blurry.

'_Where the hell are they all coming from!? I really could use some help, there must be a pretty strong barrier if no one has noticed the presence o f these guys. What do I do?_'

Suddenly, from a sudden poof of smoke emerged a man. He wore a pink muscle shirt with a heart on the front and in bold letters said CHU, with a flowing purple cape around his neck. His pants were adorned with strange jewelry, that looked like it was pazzazed on, and he wore orange flip flops. Finally, on his head he wore a hat that made it look like there was an arrow sticking through it.

The demons stopped fighting and made their way to him. Or more accurately, danced, spun, twirled, and flipped to him. They formed a line in front of him, standing in very ridiculous poses, and together sang "_**welcome my master, how are you this day**_?"

From the far back, Setsuna, barely managing to keep standing, stared and sweat dropped at the scene.

'_What the f-' _setsuna was cut off from her mental swearing by the man. Correction, the very strange and creepy looking man.

"What on earth were you guys thinking!?" He said, in a strange high pitch voice. "I mean look at this mess! Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of grass? Well, very!" He finally turned and saw Setsuna. He grasped his cheeks in horror

"OH my god! I told you guys not to hurt her that bad! Now it's gonna make it harder to start my experiment!"

"_**We are so sorry master! But she's tougher than she looks master; she already killed a great number of us**__!_" The demons said, somehow at the same time

Finally fed up, Setsuna pointed yunagi at the strange guy and yelled.

"Enough! Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

The man's face blanked for a moment, then turned to a sudden happy expression. "Oh right, how rude of me! My name is ……… Sakubo Yamasaki! And I want to conduct an experiment on you!"

"What? An experiment for what?" Said the puzzled and still bleeding girl.

"Well, you see, I made this new serum thingy that I want to try out. But the thing is, it's not strong enough to affect a demon, but it's too strong for a human. Trust me I learned that the hard way, he was a good lab rat. Anyways, I could have tried it on an animal, but I needed the subject to be able to speak to better understand how my experiment works, so I thought 'where can I find a naturally talking animal' and then i had a brilliant idea! The only logical solution was to use it on a half breed! In other words you, hanyo! You will be my talking animal!." He smiled another creepy smile and said

"So be a good guinea pig and just stand still, ok?

Setsuna stared at him in horror. '_What the hell is wrong with this guy? I have to get out of here and get some back up! And maybe a healing from ojousama, I can hardly stay conscious let alone fight! Quick, think of something smart fast!_'

So, with the fact of her major blood loss, and bad state, she thought of the smartest thing she could think of.

"LOOK, A BUTTERFLY!" She screamed, and amazingly they all turned around

She took her chance, and started towards the dorms, when suddenly Sakubo, appeared in front of her and punched her in the gut, sending her flying into a nearby tree. She coughed up blood, but before she could fall to the floor, Sakubo caught her by the throat and held her up.

He stared at her with a disappointed look. "tsk tsk little hanyo, you cannot get away that easily! Bad guinea pig!"

Setsuna tried to lift her hand with her sword in it, but he quickly grabbed the sword and threw it far away from her grasp. She glared at him "Fuck you!"

Sakubo pulled out a syringe from his pants pocket containing a red liquid, and quickly injected it into her neck, and let her go.

The hanyo tried to get up, or at least move her hand, but her body was immobilized.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" She growled at him

"Geez calm down guinea pig! You'll be able to move in a few hours after you pass out………hopefully"

Setsuna blanked "……….WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOPEFULLY!?" He smiled sheepishly at her

"Well I've never tried this experiment on a hanyo, so I'm not 100% positive of what will happen, so you might just end up dying, but according to my calculations, you should be just fine…….hopefully."

But Setsuna was no longer listening after she heard the word _dying._ She was shocked.

'_I'm going to die? That's it? My life ended just like that by some crazy scientist and his demons? Who's going to protect ojousama…….Konochan……..I promised I would protect her and yet I'm dying. I am so pathetic! If this is all that I got, then I deserve to die! I'm sorry Konochan. I just regret that I never got top tell you that I-"_

"Hey hanyo! Don't just ignore me while I'm talking to you! I am saying something important! Now, listen well this is important, are you listening?" He asked

She glared some more at him

"good, you're listening, so as I was saying, there will be some side effects if you live. You might experience vomiting, indigestion, headaches, dizziness, sudden uncontrollable sexual attraction to people you may or may not know, anger fits-"

"Wait, What!?" Setsuna yelled

"Don't interrupt me! As I was saying, change of personality, your natural animal based instincts will emerge, suddenly getting cold or hot for no reason….sort of, and other side effects depends on the subject that was injected, got all that?" He looked down at her and saw that she had a WTF!? Look on her face. He giggled and thought 'Yeah, she got that'

"_**Master, mages are coming, we should leave sir"**_ Said one of the demons nervously, and as if on cue appeared Setsuna's friends, Negi, Asuna, and Konoka.

"Secchan/Setsuna/Setsunasan!" They yelled as soon as they saw the blood y mess that was Setsuna

Asuna glared at the strange looking man "What the hell did you do to her!? Who are you anyways!?"

He smiled warmly at them, and spoke "Why hello! I am Sakubo Yamazaki; may I assume you are the hanyos friends?"

They stared at him wide eyed for a few moments, finally Negi took a step forward and responded "yes, we are Setsuna's friends, please leave her alone or we will be forced to attack" and to support his statement he raised his staff and moved himself into a ready fighting stance.

"That's right, get away from my Secchan, look what you did to her! " Konoka was at the verge of tears "Th-theres so much blood, she'll die if I don't cure her!"

Sakubo laughed loudly, "Hahahaha! You're _Secchan?_ Tell me, are you this creatures mate then? How fascinating, more interbreed relationships! Perhaps ill study the effects of that later hmmm? Oh, and don't worry, I won't kill off my experiment that quickly, I need to see how all of this works out."

Asuna stepped forward, "Experiment? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well you see I have chosen this hanyo to be the test subject for one of my experiments, since she practically is a talking animal. I've already injected her with the serum, so now she will either die or wake up later, meaning the serum worked, and the side effects would start immediately"

"You bastard!" Asuna yelled and charged in with her sword, ready to slice at the crazy man. Several demons immediately stood in her way _**"we will not allow you to harm our master!" **_one of the demons said

Sakubo giggled now, "Why thank you for taking such good care of me guys! Well, I think it's time we take our leave, oh and here take this!" He threw something at Konoka, and she caught it.

She looked at the man questionably. "That's the list of side effects and information about what might happen to her, please be sure to take care of my little guinea pig, ok? Bye Bye!" With that said, he and his demons disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"OH DAMN IT!" Asuna started running towards where he disappeared, but found no trace of him left.

"Secchan!" Konoka ran to the fallen swordsmen, closely followed by Negi "Setsuna san, are you alright, can you hear me?" "uhhhh, Negi sensei ? O-ojousama? What are you doing here?" She looked at them tiredly. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Setsunas clothes were torn beyond repair, and matted in blood everywhere. Her arms had several deep wounds, and on her neck there seemed to be a little red mark.

"Don't worry Secchan, we'll help you, it'll be ok, don't strain yourself" Konoka was full blown crying now, she put her hands on Setsuna, desperately trying to heal her. "konochan……." "yes, Setsuna?

"I feel really strange, I guess this is the end for me huh? Hehe" She smiled weakly at konoka. Konoka cried even more now

Asuna came andhugged konoka, and glared at setsuna "Shutup! We are not going to let you die ok? so just sit down and let us help you out" Then she looked down to konoka who had titwned her grip on her jacket Setsuna laughed, then coughed up blood because it took alot of energy to do so

"It's not like i can move even if i wanted to" she murmured "......Asuna?"

Asuna looked up "yes?"

"We both know there is a possibility i wll die" She said seriously, and coughed some more. Konoka sobbed even louder "if that happens, i want you to promise me you will take care of Ojousama. I really trust you to be able to do that. Will you promise me?"

The green and blue eyed girl was now crying as well, but managed to respond evenly. "I promise setsuna" Negi bent down by asuna and said "i promise the same setsuna, ill do everything in my power to protect her"

Setsuna closed her eyes and smiled contently "Thank you Asuna.....Negi"

Konoka finally looked up "Secchan dont leave me! you promised youd protect me right? Please live!" setsuna smiled at her, eyes still closed

"i will try my best ojo- konochan"

Then Setsuna smile vanished, her head went limp, and she stopped breathing.

"SECCHAN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review to tell me if you want me to continue, thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long, I had some issues, and I am sick, so if this chapter has mistakes, or if it is bad, then sorry but I'm kind of dizzy, and I have a serious headache right now. hehehehe enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanyo Experiment Chapter 2

_She's been out for a while now, are you sure she's ok?_

…Who's that? Wait, where am I? Don't tell me I really did die!

_Don't worry; you saw for yourself, her wounds have completely healed. And she IS still breathing._

Ok, so if I really did die, who's going to protect my Konochan? ...Wait, my Konochan? …yeah that sounds right…AHHH! What am I thinking!? …What did that voice just say?

_Look she's twitching! Hey Setsuna, can you hear me?_

…Oh, right, I'm Setsuna. Who's yelling at me? 'Groan'

"Secchan, are you awake?"

'_What's that scent? It smells so…good…'_

'Thump'

"S-Secchan? Ah-What are you-ah-doing?"

"Holy crap! Setsuna, get off of her!"

"Setsunasan! Why are you biting her neck? Asunasan, why is her hand-"

"That's not biting Negi you moron! Hey Setsuna!"

'_What's going on?'_

"Secchan?"

'_Konochan?'_

Setsuna slowly opened her eyes. She was on something soft, but what? She looked down, and blinked.

Then blinked again

"Konochan? Why are you on the floor?" She asked, puzzled

"Well you-um-knocked me down, c-can you-ah-move your hand? At least until we are a little more private. Hehehehe."

The puzzled girl looked lower, and was only a little surprised to see her hand under the other girl's shirt, groping her. She reluctantly pulled her hand away, frowning slightly.

"Oh, sorry" The Hanyo replied, and stood herself up, helping Konoka stand as well. She looked around when she heard a light shuffle, and saw Asuna and Negi staring at her, shocked.

"What is it?" Setsuna said

Asuna looked at Konoka, then back at the swordsmen

"You're not even blushing! And you even gave Konoka a hickey! What on earth did that serum do to you?" She then proceeded to walking over to the now, surprisingly, blushing Konoka, who had one hand stroking a small spot on her neck.

"Are you ok?" Asuna asked. Konoka nodded

"I am fine thank you. Secchan, how do you feel?" She said now turning to Setsuna, along with Asuna and Negi.

Said girl looked down at herself, and flexed her fingers experimentally. She looked up again and flashed a smile at her three friends.

"Actually, I feel great! Who knew almost dying could make you feel better" and laughed happily to herself.

The other occupants of the room blushed immediately at Setsuna's award winning smile and rare laughter. She looked so…carefree and happy.

They continued to stare at her with unhidden surprise and flushes. Setsuna, finally noticing the quietness glanced at her friends curiously.

"What, is something wrong? And why are you all flushed? Is there something on my face?" She then proceeded to wipe at her face randomly, looking for the nonexistent object.

"N-no, it's nothing Setsunasan, anyways, please refrain from moving yourself to much. Evangeline is still trying to find something on whatever it is affecting you, so don't strain yourself." Said Negi

"Evangeline? Oh right, the vampire girl. Wait, where am I?" She asked

"Your in Evangeline's villa, she's been really trying her best to find out what's going on, and-"

"Oh shut up boya, it's not like I'm doing this to be nice or anything! I'm just … curious over whatever she has in her" Said a very frustrated looking Evangeline as she entered the room.

"Ah, Evangelinesan, did you find anything?" asked Negi, looking a bit hopeful

"No Boya! There are no records in the magical or regular world on this 'Sakubo Yamasaki' guy." Said the vampire girl

Negi sighed "Are you sure? Maybe if-"

"I am positive you fool! There is no point in continuing to look for him! For all we know he gave us a fake name, right now we need to focus on finding a cure for the Hanyo in forced heat!"

"Hahahaha!"

Everyone turned to the source of laughter, and were once again shocked to see it was Setsuna

"S-Secchan?" said Konoka, approaching the girl warily

"Ok vampire, you need to calm yourself some. I feel fine, so there's no need to get so obsessive over nothing, I-"Setsuna suddenly stopped talking and quickly turned her head to the window, looking around frantically, then turned back to the others and continued "I think I can manage for a while, so stop freaking out."

"Wait a minute! What was that about Setsuna?!" Demanded a slightly wierded out Asuna, looking out the window and back "What did you see out the window?"

"Huh? I didn't see anything" She responded

"Setsuna-san, why did you look out the window then?" Said Negi

"Oh, I thought I saw a cloud"

"…What?"

"Yeah, a cloud, but it was just a shadow, what a bummer huh?" sighed the Hanyo

"Sure"

"Excuse us for a moment Setsunasan; please rest a bit more while we talk, ok?" Negi then proceeded to lead everyone but Setsuna out of the room, and closed the door behind him

Everyone was silent; Asuna sighed and began the conversation

"Well we know it has affected her-a lot- so now what?"

"I think we should keep her in here until we find a cure, we don't know what she will do in her state of…uneasiness" Said Negi

Konoka spoke "Well she doesn't seem to dangerous, just a little childish in a way"

"Yeah, and more mature in others" inquired Evangeline, staring at the purple mark on Konoka's neck. Konoka blushed

"She was unconscious at the time, well sort of; I don't think she would do something like that willingly to a person without consent!"

"Alright calm down Konoka, were not here to fight with each other. I say we let her go back to her normal life, with someone watching over her."

"You mean someone staying in her room Asunasan? "

"Right Negi."

"Baka! Did you forget what the serum does? She would end up violating who ever stays with her! She will stay in your room, with all three of you. I'm sure you three can handle her for a while"

"What about you Evangeline-san?" Asked Negi

She sighed "Well I unfortunately have a school to run."

Konoka gasped "But what about grandpa?"

"The old man left some time ago. Who ever the man was that attacked the hanyo was powerful. The managed to remove all of the barriers without our notice, and snuck in an army of demons. There might be a traitor or this guy was lucky, either way he went to the magic association to sort everything out, therefore he left me in charge, well with the protection of the school and such."

"I see" said Konoka "so you are helping in setting up the new barriers for the school?"

"Yes I am, and it is freaking annoying. All of this is taking so much of my precious free time, if only that damn lazy Hanyo could actually fight, maybe all of this-"

"Excuse me, Konochan?" Said a slightly muffled voice from the other side of the door

"Yes Secchan?" The healer responded

"You can hear me right?' She asked

"Yes I can, why?"

"Oh good, than can you tell Evangeline that I can hear her to! The door is only so thick!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the door when it suddenly opened and Setsuna stepped out and stated walking towards the exit

"Secchan, where are you going?"

"To train, you said I was out for a week, I need to practice or I'll get weaker" She growled back. Konoka winced

"O-oh…"

Setsuna quickly turned back at hearing the hurt voice coming from Konoka

"I'm sorry Konochan! I didn't mean to snap at you." Setsuna gave Konoka a quick peck on the cheek "So umm, am I going to be staying in your room then?"

Konoka nodded, blushing fiercely to the unexpected contact

"Alright then, let's go! …Asuna? Negi? Hello!?"

"Huh? Oh right, let's umm go now, uh yeah…" Asuna said lamely. Konoka giggled at her friend's choice of words.

"Right then, Setsuna you'll be sleeping in my bed alright?" Konoka said to Setsuna happily

Setsuna smirked "Sure, maybe we could have some fun while were at it." She winked at Konoka suggestively

Everyone blushed again, including Evangeline to everyone's surprise

"By the way" the Hanyo said casually "Where's my sword?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for this one, hope you liked it. Please review, and remember I have a headache so sorry once again if it was bad.

Oh and a main plot for the story and what exactly that serum is and what it's for, and the wierd guy will be explained in the next chapter or the one after that. :D most likely the one after that


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I have returned! Alright, first off let me explain my self. I should have been writing and all, but I'm going to be completely honest. I forgot. That's right; I totally forgot I even **owned **a story. I've been kinda busy with ... other internet stuff, so a couple of houres ago I decided to look around , found my story, freaked out, and started typing. Just finished it a few minutes ago. Would have finished sooner, but I get distracted easily. Yup, I'm stupid. ^_^

**I own nothing but the story line and OC's**

Anyways here's a quickly typed Ch. 3. Enjoy!

Oh, i also feel the need to mention that Konoka and Setsuna have not been dating or anything like that... Yet.

* * *

**Hanyo Experiment Ch.3**

The sun of the normal world was setting, casting an orangey (is that a word?) glow to the land below. Inside the dormitories of Mahora Academy , four figures walked at a leisurely pace to their room together. Three of the figures keeping a wary eye on the fourth, carefree and smiling one.

The smiling one quite obviously being, to those who know her, Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"What a great Saturday evening! To think I have been cooked up in that cottage for a week, when technically it's only been a few hours out here. You've got to love magic, huh Konochan?" Setsuna asked, turning to face the girl to her immediate right. Giving her a dazzling smile to encourage a response from the young healer.

Which once again had Konoka blushing for the umpteenth time that day.

"W-what? Oh, yeah, magic is great..." Asuna snickered. It was funny to see Setsuna unknowingly reverse the roles she had with Konoka, now being the teaser instead of the teased as she had been for many years. Much to Konoka's displeasure.

A few moments of silence followed, in which Setsuna looked at Konoka curiously as they continued to there dorm room.

Finally Negi spoke up "You know, I wonder what that Sakubo character is really after. I mean, why create something that has such strange reaction to the one injected?"

"That's true, and if those are just the side effects, what is actually meant to do to her? The crazy guy never mentioned that." Added in Asuna, turning her gaze to Setsuna with a worried look.

Setsuna smiled at her and thought about it '_What it does huh? Hell it could be anything, for all I know ill turn into a flower or go on a killing rampage or something...crap, what if I do? What if I hurt Konochan? What if I KILL her! What if I do turn into a flower! I hope it's not a tulip, it sounds weird! Crap crap crap, what do I do if I-' _

"Hey Setsuna! Is anyone home in their? Earth to Sword girl!" Said Asuna, waving a hand frantically in front of Sword girl's face, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Oh, what? Did you say something Asuna?"

"No, it just looked like you were scared out of your mind, what's up now? Look, your worrying Konoka again."

"My apologies, I was just thinking about the serum. You know, just wondering what it will do to me." Setsuna said, a forced grin plastered onto her face.

"Are you sure Secchan? You looked a little panicky?"

"What? Oh, no, i just seem to have a bit of a headache" Setsuna responded, reaalizing as the words left out of her mouth that she did indeed have one. She frowned as it seemed to immediately leave as she acknowledged it.

The young healer immediatley reached her hand out to tentatively place it on the guardians forhead. "It must be the serum, that list mentioned you would be sick."

Konoka fussed over Setsuna, slightly rubbing her forehead as if to push the headache away.

Setsuna, meanwhile, did an all to familiar thing and blushed. Though small, a blush was a blush, and Konoka smiled all too happily to see it.

"Ko-konochan, i'm fine really! It's already gone, so no need to worry."

"But Secchan, i'll always worry about you, you are my ... friend after all." Konoka said, staring intently into her friends eyes.

Setsuna stared back with just as much intensity, if not more. "Konochan..."

Asuna nudged Negi, stage whispering

"I feel like we became a part of the background or something..."

"A-asunasan..."

Konoka blushed, and turned her head away from setsuna to give her attention to her two original room mates

"Sorry, lets go, it's getting dark"

And so they proceeded to walk the rest of the way in relative silence, Konoka, Asuna, and Negi lost in similiar thoughts. While Setsuna thought of something more forlorn.

"So here we are Secchan, make yourself comfortable, ok?" Konoka said as they entered the room's door.

"Hai, Ojousama" Setsuna responded rather sadly

"Ojousama? What happened to 'Konochan'?"

Setsuna sighed and sat on the shared room's only couch, slouching slightly.

"Well Ojousama, I've been thinking. All that's happened in the last couple of days and your discussion of me has made me realize something, well something I already knew, but it has proven my thoughts further."

Asuna sat down next to her on the couch and asked "And what exactly did we prove?"

Setsuna slouched even more and frowned deeper

"That I AM a monster, I AM no better than a guinea pig that weird guy called me. Something not even fit to look at Ojousama, let alone disrespect her so much by calling her a pet name!"

Konoka, Asuna, and Negi all wore an '!' expression, directed at the depressed girl in front of them, Setsuna took in the silence and continued her self bashing.

"Hell, I am not even worthy to talk to you Asuna as a fellow classmate or friend, or you Sensei, as an educator, or a fellow comrade! I'm dangerous to be around, I should just run off to he most remote location possible and-"

Asuna reached over and smacked her on the head. Hard.

"Ouch! Asuna, what-"

"Baka! You can't just think like that about yourself!" Fumed Asuna "Besides, what happened with the crazy scientist guy was not your fault! And what's this crap about being 'worthy'? Your our friend and that's that!"

"But-" Negi, finally getting over his shock quickly spoke up

"That's right Setsunasan, we are your friends, and as your teacher, I can not allow you to have such depressing thoughts of your self."

"But I-"

"Setsuna Sakurazaki!"

Asuna and Negi glanced over at Konoka, surprised at her authoritive and extremely angry tone. Setsuna on the other hand, immediately jumped off the couch and bowed deeply on her knees to Konoka. Her automatic response to the tone of her Ojousama's voice.

"Hai! What is it Ojousama?"

"How many times do I have to tell you! You're not a monster you idiot! How dare you even call yourself that, even after all the times I have told you that your not some servant and that we are equals. Do you want to make me feel bad? Don't you get anything? Your even hurting Asuna and Negi's feelings with those words. They ARE your friends. And saying otherwise even when they are very obviously concerned for you and trying to help you is an insult to their good will! Why don't you ever-" She was abruptly cut off by someone covering her mouth with her hand.

"Alright, Alright! I get it! I'm Sorry Ojousama, I should have known better than to voice out such stupid thoughts. And, I'm sorry Asuna, Negi Sensei. I did not mean to, um, insult you. Let's just forget about what I said, alright?" Said Setsuna, releasing her grip on Konoka's mouth when she finished talking.

"...Ok then" They all stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, until Setsuna started to make her way toward the door.

Asuna reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt; bring the other girl to an abrupt stop.

"And where do you think your going?" she asked

"To my room" Setsuna responded

"Oh no you don't, remember your sleeping here till you get better. Now get your butt to the couch and sleep or something."

"Well I would, except I don't have any clothes here, and I think I need a bath after not moving for a week. Plus you said my sword was in my room, so I need to get it. Now unless your gonna let me borrow your underwear-"

Asuna blushed, and let go of her. "Ok, I get it. But I'm coming with you just in case. Wouldn't want you getting attacked again in the hallway, now would we." she giggled.

Setsuna smirked, opening the door she said "Trying to get me alone and to yourself, huh Asuna?"

"W-w-what! You-!"

The swordsman laughed, exciting the room and walking down the hallway. An angry and stuttering Asuna following.

Konoka frowned.

**Meanwhile, in an evil looking science lab!**

"Well, it seems she survived the ordeal"

"Indeed, and in a splendid amount of time as well. Those mages sure are clever, putting her in a time altering location." Slight pause

"How are the other two fairing?"

"Well, they ARE alive, given a day or two I'm sure they'll be in tip top form and ready for testing."

"Oh splendid, make sure the objects I brought are secure will you? I wouldn't want them ripping through their gifts."

"Of course, sir … what's that smell?"

"Oh no! My roast is burning! Quick, grab the mitts!"

"Gah!"

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. And I'm still open for critics, so go ahead and review if you want. Oh. And we need more Konosetsu stuff, come on type your stories! Please? Hahaha

Since summer is nearly here, I plan on actually writing! …If I can remember… I'm not that reliable... lol

So, any suggestions for what to happen next, I'm pretty sure about where i'm going with this, but extra help never hurts right? :)

_"Asuna snickered. It was funny to see Setsuna unknowingly reverse the roles she had with Konoka, now being the teaser instead of the teased as she had been for many years. Much to Konoka's displeasure." _- I had no idea how to phrase this! If theres any mistakes please tell me, i have no spellcheck.

This story is also on deviantart


	4. Chapter 4

YEAH! CHAPTER 4! … YEAH!

Wow, so I'm like 6 months late, huh? Hahaha. 'sweat drop'

Yeah, no excuse really, just wasn't into the whole writing thing for a while there. I wonder if anyone even remembers this story, ha-ha.

Anyway, here's chapter 4

I own nothing but the story line and OC's!

Hanyo Experiment Chapter 4

"Stop laughing! It's not that funny!" Asuna yelled.

"But the look on your face was priceless! Now I get that whole tomato reference many made when I blushed!" Replied Setsuna, still laughing at Asuna's embarrassment.

Setsuna and Asuna were currently walking toward Setsuna's dormitory, making enough of a racket to get a few curious heads to stick out of their rooms, wondering who was yelling in the hallways so late into the evening. Then returning inside after seeing it was simply Asuna Kugarazaka, who was known to be quite loud when riled up.

Finally they reached Setsuna's door, Setsuna immediately digging through her pockets, looking for the key to open her room.

"So, how are you feeling anyways?" asked Asuna, blush now under control, though shoulders still a bit tense from Setsuna's earlier teasing

"Hmm?" Answered Setsuna, who had been preoccupied looking for the keys to her room and had not heard Asuna's question. She couldn't find the key on her person.

__

"Maybe I dropped it in battle?"

"What did you say Asuna?"

"Geez, listen will ya? I asked how you were feeling. You don't feel sick or …anything do you?"

"No, actually I feel good. As if I could lift a car or something, ha-ha" The Hanyo replied, who had now proceeded to retrieve her spare key.

She stood on her toes slightly, reaching above her dormitory door to find a secret compartment there. Carefully she slipped the key out, going back down and sliding it inside the lock of the door, opening it. After unconsciously scanning the room quickly she gestured for Asuna to enter. Asuna did so, Setsuna following and closing the door after.

"Really? I mean it's been a week, you'd think you would feel something, especially since that crazy guy went through the trouble of giving us that manual as to what you would go through and all."

"True, but nothing has happened. Perhaps it is defective? Or not working as he thought his serum would, after all he said he needed a guinea pig, and I am it, so he couldn't have known what exactly would happen right?" Setsuna replied, walking into her kitchenette and opening the fridge.

"Hmm, I don't know Setsuna; it all just seems too weird"

"Well, there's no use in worrying if nothing has happened yet. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. But do you mind if I use your restroom?" Asked Asuna, who was already on her way towards it.

Setsuna shook her head in amusement

"Sure go ahead"

Asuna entered the restroom and closed the door and proceeding to do whatever it is tall, multicolored eye orange haired ladies do in the restroom. Setsuna meanwhile began digging through her drawers, looking for various pieces of clothing (uniform's, training outfit, underwear and socks) and placing them inside a suitcase she pulled out of her closet.

Looking for a particular pair of socks she deemed lucky (though she'd never admit it), she suddenly felt a pain in her neck, right where she was injected.

Suddenly Setsuna felt hot. Really hot. Her palms sweated and her face flushed with heat. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt she quickly stood from her kneeling position by the drawers.

__

"What the hell? Whats wrong with me? Why is it so hot?"

Setsuna then felt her head hurt, alot more than it had been earlier. She walked toward the kitchen in an attempt to splash cool water on to her face, but fell over as soon as she took a step.

She felt her lips go dry and a haze in her mind slowly over take her thoughts.

__

"I need to find Asuna..."

As if on cue Asuna exited the restroom. Upon seeing the fallen hanyo she immediately ran to her side, dropping onto her knees and pulling her by the arm.

"Hey! Whats wrong? Setsuna!"

Upon hearing her name, Setsuna immediately looked up and stared intently into Asuna's eyes, an invincible yet almost physically burning look in her eyes. She grabbed Asuna by the shoulder and put there faces close.

"Asuna..."

Asuna, shocked from the swordsgirl's sudden action, gaped like a fish out of water. Her face deathly pale.

Setsuna leaned in, placing her lips...by Asuna's ear, and whispered huskily.

"Asuna..."

Asuna, face finally flushing crimson, managed to stutter "S-setsuna!" and was about to push said girl off until she continued to finish her sentence.

"I don't feel so good..."

And then proceeded to fall on Asuna completely, swirls in her eyes and sweat on her brow.

Asuna, finally pushing Setsuna back saw the girl was passed out.

"CRAP!"

Asuna quickly lifted Setsuna on to the swordgirl's bed, worrying slightly at her high temperature.

"Need to go get Konoka and Negi! But i can't leave Setsuna like this..." Asuna sat on the edge of Setsuna's bed, watching the passed out swordsmen fidget uncomfortably, eyes twitching ever so often.

'Sigh'

__

"Wish Ayaka was here"

Asuna's face blanked, mind repeating her thought.

"WTH!"

There you go, chapter 4 of Hanyo Experiment! Does anyone think i've improved my writing skills since chapter 1? Cus i feel i really havent, lol. Don't know when i'll update again, but eventually will ... someday XD.

Reviews and flames are still welcome so do it! ... if ya want, lol.

We need more Konosetsu stuff!

I enjoyed writing the whole scene at the end, XD. But it looks like Asuna is starting to think about Ayaka, wonder whats gonna happen! I don't even know!


	5. Chapter 5

Ahem. Chapter 5. So… took me a year and nearly 7 months to update this time. I totally meant to do that…all part of my master plan… mwahahaha… yeah… _ _

Graduated from high school. Wooo. Lol.

* * *

Hanyo Experiment Chapter 5

Darkness. All Setsuna could see was darkness.

_Ugh, I can't even see my hand right in front of my own face!_

**_Setsuna Sakurazaki, it is time we met._**

_Wait, do I even have hands… or a face? I can't feel a thing._

**_Setsuna? _**

_I need my sword. I don't think I have a physical presence here but I know I would feel a lot better with Yunagi… I was with Asuna right? I started feeling funny and…?_

**_Pssst! Pssst! Oy! Seeettttsssuuunnnaaa! Come on! ~I know you can hear me~_**

_Oh no, am I unconscious again? I passed out in my room…_

**_Are you purposely ignoring me or something?_**

_Who's there? What do you want?_

**_Nah, that's impossible, I'm too awesome to be ignored- Oh, uh, hello!_**

_Hello, Um, voice inside my head? Are we in my head?_

**_Ahem. Setsuna Sakurazaki, it is time we met. I am Setsuna Sakurazaki._**

_…I lost my mind huh? Oh geez, Konochan! Save me! _

**_Shut up Sakurazaki, we have certainly not lost our mind._**

_We?_

**_Yes, we. As I said before, I am Setsuna Sakurazaki._**

_Yeah ok … that … doesn't really help with the whole explanation thing._

**_What's not to get Setsuna? I am you, you are me._**

_You can't be me, I'm me! And I can't be you because… you're whoever you are!_

**_Bit on the slow side, aren't we Sakurazaki? _**

_Hey!_

**_Hehe. Alright, alright, I'll get to the point then. I am what makes you a hanyo Setsuna; I am your demon side, awakened from my slumber._**

_Demon? What- what do you want? Why have you decided to speak to me?_

**_Setsuna, generally I am locked inside our mind. What prevails in what you were was your humanity, not your demon hood. I slept contently in my cage in our mind, occasionally stirring whenever you would pull out our wings or get pissed off. I didn't mind that, you were happy, so I was happy. _**

_Then why now? Why have you awoken? Have you grown discontent with your role and decided you wanted to be released?_

**_No, no. As I said before, I was content. But I believe you know why I am here._**

_Sakubo Yamasaki?_

**_Correct. His serum has affected us greatly Setsuna, mentally, emotionally, and physically. What I'm worried about is the physical part._**

_Ph-physical? Look, I know his serum is making me do some weird stuff to people, but I'm sure with a bit of time I can control my-_

**_That's not what I meant Setsuna. _**

_O-oh. Then…?_

**_Our body is weakening Setsuna. I hate to say this, but we are dying. Our muscle tissue is deteriorating, the body will not accept nourishment, and organs are shutting down. The only part of us functioning properly is our mind, and soon that will begin to die as well._**

_B-but! I was fine when I awoke last! I was walking around, I was healthy!_

**_I awoke as soon as you fell unconscious the first time Setsuna, right after Yamazaki injected the serum into you. Whatever it was it jolted me awake, and I could feel what it was doing to you, how it was altering you. I gave you strength, strength you needed to survive. I thought it was enough, I thought it would let us live…_**

_You made me use my demon side? _

**_Yes, as much as I know you dislike me, dislike this part of you, we had no choice. _**

_Then why am I-_

**_We._**

_Then why are, uh, **we** dying now?_

**_It was simply not enough. We will die Sakurazaki, unless I do what I plan to do now._**

_What? What will you do?_

**_It seems it is time I take a more active role in our life. Humans have weak bodies Setsuna; they are frail and die easily. Demons, on the other hand, can resist falling to injuries that would be fatal to humans. Demon bodies are stronger. _**

_What are you saying?_

**_You must embrace your demon hood Setsuna, whether you like it or not. It is the only way we will survive the damage that Yamasaki has caused us. The demon side within will dominate the human side, we must, in a sense, evolve our physical shell into something stronger. Our two separate consciousnesses will become one. One conscious, one mind, one body._**

_I… I do not want this… I never wanted to be a demon… it is the one thing I have resisted my entire life… I do not want to become a beast… a monster… you can't-_

**_I can, and I will. I am sorry. But fret not; we will never be a monster Setsuna. We are a hanyo, half human, half demon. You have spent most of our life as a human, and in the end your humanity will shine through. Consciously, our mind will probably not remember our whole conversation, but I hope that is something you will always know._**

_No! I won't do it! The fact that I was mostly human is the only reason I allowed myself to be near people, to be near Ojousama! _

**_Think of it as doing it for Ojousama! She would be heartbroken if we were to die._**

_Ojousama … would be fine, given time. I'm sure she will-_

**_She loves us. Whatever you have been telling yourself to deny this is irrelevant. I am you, Setsuna. I am telling you what you already know. _**

_…_

**_And we love her. This is something else you know. _**

_Konoka… _

**_Cheer up Setsuna, we will live. We will live to see Konoka smile at us again, it will be okay._**

* * *

Light. All Setsuna could see was light.

And all she could feel, was pain

* * *

_"Wish Ayaka was here"_

_Asuna's face blanked, mind repeating her thought._

_"WTH!"_

Thump

Asuna quickly looked at the source of the noise. She realized that she had dropped Setsuna in her panic, Setsuna falling on her head roughly, causing the 'thump' Setsuna had heard.

"DAMN!" Asuna yelled out, quickly picking Setsuna up.

'Ok Asuna, stop panicking about your weird Ayaka thoughts for a second and focus on Setsuna'

Asuna quickly but gently carried Setsuna over to her bed, being careful to not cause further injury to her friend. Making sure that Setsuna was in a comfortable position Asuna quickly pulled out her phone and dialed in Konoka's number.

Konoka quickly answered her phone before even the first ring finished.

"Asuna? What's wrong? Is Secchan okay?" Came the slightly panicky answer.

Asuna looked over at Setsuna's unconscious form. The swordswoman looked awful. Cheeks flushed, breath ragged, sweat covered body.

"Ummm" Asuna hesitated, not sure where to begin.

"Asuna!"

"Right! Konoka, you need to get over here quick. I don't know what's wrong with Setsuna but she doesn't look good at all."

"What happened!" Konoka demanded. Asuna could hear ruffles in the background, and Negi's concerned voice asking what was wrong.

"I don't know! Just get over here ok? I'll explain then!"

"We're on our way, take care of Secchan".

"Got it."

Konoka hung up and Asuna quickly out her phone in her pocket and returned to Setsuna's side. She placed her hand on Setsuna's forehead, noting how hot it was.

'_She's burning up… damn it! I swear if I see that Sakubo guy again I'll kick his scrawny butt all the way to the magical world and back!'_

The twin tailed girl made her way to the kitchen, wetting a cloth in the sink and then going back to Setsuna. She placed the cloth on her forehead, hoping it would help.

_'Hurry Konoka.'_

As if summoned, Konoka quickly busted through the door, Negi right behind her.

Startled, Asuna looked up and saw Konoka hurriedly making her way towards her, more specifically Setsuna's side.

The healer knelt by Setsuna's bed, quickly checking her over for any outward injuries.

"Asuna, what happened?" Konoka calmly asked, eyes never leaving Setsuna.

"I- I don't know Konoka. One minute she was fine and the next she was, well, like this." Asuna looked down at the floor.

Negi walked to Asuna's side and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and then turned to Konoka.

"Konoka-san, try healing her."

"Yes, of course." Konoka responded, magic already flowing through her fingers and into her friend, her love. Brow furrowed in concentration she quickly checked to see what was wrong with her.

Her hands trembled and her eyes widened.

Asuna and Negi took notice and asked what was wrong, would Setsuna be okay?

Konoka let her magic dissolve away, refusing to look at Asuna and Negi.

"Konoka, c'mon! tell us!" Asuna impatiently almost yelled, managing to keep her voice at an indoor level.

A tear fell from Konoka's eye and onto one of Setsuna's hands that rested at her sides.

"Secchan… She's dying… her body- everything is dying… I-I can't – she's not responding to my magic… Secchan…"

Konoka placed her head on the bed, hands gripping the sheets. Sobs escaped the girl, shoulders hitching with each painful cry.

Asuna stood there stunned and speechless.

_'No way. No no no no. This cannot be happening, she was going to live! She was fine!' _Asuna thought.

The youngest mage in the room shook his head quickly, refusing to accept this.

"Konoka-san, I refuse to let this happen. I **_won't _**let this happen." Negi said with determination, voice only slightly shaking with emotion.

"O-okay…okay." Konoka responded still sobbing, refusing to raise her head, wanting to be near her Secchan.

_'My Secchan… she can't die… I haven't even told her how I feel! I will not let you die Secchan!' _Konoka internally yelled, hands clenching even further into the bed sheets.

Negi let's go of Asuna's shoulder and moved to grab Konoka's, gently pulling her up.

"We'll do whatever we can. Let us go get-"

Negi was quickly interrupted by what no conscious person in the room would ever expect to hear, and would hopefully never have to hear again.

Setsuna letting out a blood curling scream of agony.

A/N Bit angsty don't ya think? ^_^

Hope you guys liked it, review if you wish too, critics welcome with open arms! Woo!a

Special thanks to one Mio-Sempai92 from Deviantart, who went ahead and translated my stories into the German language and posted it online. yeah!


	6. Chapter 6

Updated. In about a month and a half. woo! success! Anybody else try to write the next chapter in their story, and end up playing like 20 games of solitaire between each sentence while trying to figure out what to write next? No? Just me? Ok then XD

Hanyo Experiment Chapter 6

Eyes snapping open, Setsuna sat up abruptly. She quickly looked around for signs of a threat, assuming danger was the reason for her sudden awakening. Falling back to the bed as quickly as she had gotten up, Setsuna gripped her head, palms over her eyes, to ward off the sudden dizzy spell and splitting headache that came with sitting up. She ignored the slight sting she felt where her fingers met her hairline.

"Ugghhh…"

Feeling _slightly_ better, Setsuna removed her hands from her head and slowly reopened her eyes. The hanyo girl lay motionless and simply stared up at the bottom side of a bed. From her brief glance around the room earlier she took note that she was in a dorm room. The familiar objects that she had spotted laying about assured her that she wasn't in a stranger's dorm room, but in Konoka's shared dorm room. She was lying in Konoka's bed, covered in Konoka's covers and resting her head on Konoka's pillow.

The hanyo relished in Konoka's distinct scent. She noted how somehow Konoka's scent seemed stronger than ever. She had before hand laid on Konoka's bed when her Ojousama had insisted she rest after a difficult training session or on the rare occasion on which she was badly injured. She had taken note of Konoka's scent then as well, but this time…

"What am I talking about?" Setsuna murmured to herself, blinking her eyes slowly.

She continued to stare at the bottom side of the bed above her, idly wondering how she had not managed to smack her head against it earlier. She didn't really want to look around the room again. Something seemed very strange about it when she had glanced around. Nothing really looked wrong per say, just… _strange._

"_Where is Konoka anyways?"_

With a grunt Setsuna sat up. When no pain or sense of vertigo came, she looked around the room again.

Setsuna was confused.

"_I'm alone, that's fine. But why does everything looks so… clear?" _

She wasn't sure that was the best word to use but it was the first to come to mind. Setsuna could see clear across the dorm room, every single item in the room looking as clear as if it were merely inches from her. Every groove and scratch, every tiny amount of color on every painted surface. Focusing more closely Setsuna could see the reflection of the room coming from a shined tea pot on the kitchen counter across the room, a tiny reflection of her staring back at herself.

"_Strange."_

A sudden noise caused her to lose her focus and her vision snapped back to its normal, yet unusually clear self. Turning her head towards the direction of the noise, Setsuna found herself staring out the window. On a distant tree outside was a squirrel scurrying about, occasionally stopping to look into the nooks and crannies of the tree. The nails on its tiny feet made scratching noises as they ran along the trees bark.

_Scritch Scritch_

The noise Setsuna had heard.

"_How can I hear it from all the way over there…?"_

Her staring was again interrupted, this time by liquid falling into her eye. Setsuna blinked and raised her arm up to wipe whatever it was away. Stopping her hand right before it touched her face, Setsuna could only stare blankly at her appendage. Turning her hand side to side the hanyo studied her now sharpened nails.

Another drop of liquid fell into her eye, and Setsuna carefully let her hand reach her face. She wiped away the liquid with the back of her hand and brought it down to look at.

"_Blood? Was this the stinging I felt on my head when I fell back on my bed earlier? I managed to cut myself with my … claws." _

Sighing, Setsuna removed the covers from her body and stood up, half expecting another dizzy spell to hit her. When nothing happened Setsuna walked to the restroom and headed straight for the sink. She washed her hands of the blood and then looked up at the sink mirror to see how bad her wounds were.

Setsuna stared at her reflection

"Hmm"

Her clawed hand reached toward her reflection in the mirror. She traced the outline of her eye, noting the change to them more than the change in the rest of her.

Mouth open she could see that her two canine teeth had sharpened considerably, they could be considered fangs. Her loose hair, once turned black due to the seal placed on her years ago, was now the same color as her wings, as white as untouched snow. Her eyes… she hadn't seen those eyes in years. Sharp crimson eyes stared back at her.

Hands leaving the mirror, Setsuna contemplated her new yet old look. She grinned.

"I'm still me. I'm still Setsuna."

Setsuna wasn't sure why she accepted her dramatic change so easily but something in the back of her mind reassured her. She may appear different, but on the inside she was still the same.

The swordsmen turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cool water, washing away the trails of blood that marred her head. When the blood was gone she turned the faucet off and then looked for her wounds, but could find none. Seeing nothing wrong with this she then dried her face with a nearby towel. As she was putting the towel back in place she heard several footsteps and then the front door opening.

"_There are four people." _Setsuna thought to herself.

"Secchan!?"

"She's gone!"

"Crap! What the heck happened now!? We should-"

"Calm down you over energetic monkey! What we need to do-"

"Who you calling a monkey you pedo-"

"Now is not the time! Secchan-"

Laughing slightly to herself at how quick her friends were to argue with each other, Setsuna smirked and exited the restroom to confront them.

"Calm down, I'm still here." Setsuna stated calmly, an amused note in her voice.

Four pair of eyes turned to stare at her in surprise.

Setsuna in turn, stared back. She noted that the class representative, Ayaka, had joined the dorm room occupants today. She, along with Asuna and Konoka had on their school uniforms while Negi carried his bag full of teacher assignments and whatnot.

"_They must have just gotten out of school then." _Setsuna thought as she walked toward the group. She nodded briefly to Asuna, Ayaka, and Negi and went straight to Konoka. Losing her smirk Setsuna smiled lovingly at Konoka before wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Welcome back Konochan. How was school?" Setsuna asked as she buried her nose in Konoka's hair, reuniting herself with the familiar scent.

Konoka, shocked at an awake and suddenly affectionate Setsuna, looked toward the other occupants of the room to see if they could confirm what was happening. What she saw was a widely smiling Asuna looking ready to explode from happiness.

"You're alive!" Asuna yelled excitedly as she practically threw herself on the hanyo's back and embraced both Setsuna and Konoka. Setsuna hardly budged from the impact. Smiling, she let go of Konoka and turned in Asuna's embrace. Eye to eye, the white haired girl wrapped her arms around Asuna's waste, remembering to mind her nails, and effortlessly lifted her into the air to the point where her head rested on the multicolored eyed girl's stomach.

"Yeah! I'm alive! Woo!" Setsuna yelled back happily as she spun Asuna around, carrying her as easily as if she weighed no more than a feather.

"Whoa! Calm down Setsuna! Weren't you just bedridden!? Setsuna!" yelled Asuna, wondering if smacking the sudden hyper girl repeatedly on the head for the sake of being set down would be bad to the Hanyo's health.

Konoka looked on wide eyed. "Secchan w-"

"Setsunasan," Ayaka interrupted "though I am happy you have recovered-"

"aww, I didn't know you cared so much Iinchou!" Setsuna said, winking at Ayaka as she turned her head in her direction. Ayaka blushed but continued.

"-I do believe you should not strain yourself so. I'm sure Asuna is quite heavy-"

"HEY!"

"-and perhaps you should set her down."

Setsuna laughed. "Aww come on Iinchou, you'll get your Asuna back, there's no need to be jealous!" The hanyo turned to face Ayaka directly. She shifted Asuna to be draped over her right shoulder and held her there with only one arm "I'm just having some fun!" She then proceeded to deliver a loud smack with her free hand onto Asuna's bottom.

Asuna let out a dignified squawk of outrage at the contact and struggled harder to be released from Setsuna's grasp.

Ayaka, face flushed, could only gape.

"Secchan, you-" Konoka was once again interrupted.

"N-now girls! I do not believe this is appropriate behavior! Setsunasan please put Asunasan down!" a blushing Negi stuttered out.

"Yeah! Put me down ya bird brain!"

"Ok ok, geez. Everyone's so uptight today."

The white haired girl walked over closer toward Ayaka and casually tossed the multicolored eyed girl at her. Ayaka and Asuna grunted at the impact, both ending up sprawled over each other on the floor. Negi quickly went to try to help and was quickly met to a smack on the head from Asuna; he had somehow managed to tangle himself up as well.

As they fought amongst themselves Setsuna laughed loudly.

"_I love these guys, there's never a dull moment with them around. Speaking of love."_

Setsuna turned to watch a frowning Konoka staring at her. The Hanyo smiled back.

"Konochan."

"What?" Konoka responded, looking away.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say your name." Setsuna said as she walked over to her Ojousama and tried to embrace her.

Konoka stepped back, a blush on her face but a frown still accompanying it.

"Don't try to sweet talk me!" Konoka growled out with frustration as she looked Setsuna in the eyes, glaring. "Do you know how worried I was about you? You were out for 4 days! You were in so much pain! That first s-scream you let out, I swear it will haunt my nightmare for years to come. You were in so much pain and I could do nothing! I tried healing you, but more pain just replaced the old. I couldn't sleep or eat or- or leave your side. When you stopped withering in pain after the second day Asuna and Negi made me move and go to school. They said I would worry you if you w-woke up and saw me in the state I was. A-and now y-you-"

Konoka was crying but trying not to. She raised her arms and covered her face, trying to push the tears back but still they came. Asuna, now untangled, took a step toward her in order to comfort her friend. Setsuna stopped Asuna with a raised arm and shook her head. She looked at Asuna pleadingly and then nodded towards the door. Asuna thought for a moment and then nodded, staring straight into Setsuna's crimson eyes. She trusted her.

The pigtailed haired girl grabbed Ayaka and Negi by the arm and pulled them towards the door, Negi's complaints on leaving falling silent as the door closed behind them.

Setsuna winced as Konoka let out a sob.

"Konochan, I-"

"A-and now you're awake and happy and flirting around and acting as if nothing ever happened to you…"

"Konochan…"

"I was just so _worried _and s-scared. I thought… I t-thought you were going to d-die _again._ You just keep almost dying and I- I can't, Secchan do you know how much I-"

The heiress lowered her arms and faced Setsuna, smiling sadly.

"Damn it Secchan…"

Setsuna let out a humorless breath of laughter and then smiled kindly at Konoka. She slowly wrapped her arms around Konoka; one arm around her shoulder and the other letting a hand rest behind Konoka's head. Konoka hugged her back tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Konoka I- _I'm sorry. _All I ever do is make you worry about me huh? Even though you are my ward. Even though I am your guardian. Even though I'm supposed to be protecting you."

Setsuna rubbed Konoka's back gently as she started shaking.

"Secchan you're more than that to me. Don't-"

Setsuna laughed and continued

"Even though I am your friend and you are mine. I seem to be the one who causes you the most harm. Even though you _mean everything to me._"

Setsuna leaned back slightly and placed a small kiss on Konoka's cheek. Konoka blushed and was about to speak but Setsuna wasn't finished.

"I know the Serum I was injected with has caused a lot of problems thus far. It's made you worry and has me behaving oddly. I don't how I'm sure of it but I am fine now, though it has made me change and I can't always control how I act or what my brain suddenly decides it wants to do. But there's one thing that has not changed in me since the day I met you, and never will change. Something I've been wanting to tell you since the day I first figured out what this feeling in my chest was."

"Secchan…"

Setsuna slowly leaned in, he gaze shifting from Konoka's eyes to her lips. Konoka sighed and closed her eyes, leaning forward. Finally giving in Setsuna closed her eyes as well.

There were no fireworks or explosions, no epiphanies or even lust when they kissed. There was simply love and relief at knowing that what was meant to be finally happened.

Pulling back they both panted breathlessly, Setsuna leaning her forehead on Konoka's. Crimson eyes gazed at chocolate orbs.

After a few seconds Setsuna grinned.

"I Love You."

* * *

And done! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed or at least managed to read it til the end hahaha. Review if you wish, for some reason reviews make writers happy. Tis a mystery!


End file.
